Stand By Me
by Ember Mage
Summary: Hazuki's thoughts and feelings about the one boy in her mind Yada.


**Disclaimer:** No property of _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to me. All characters are copyright to Toei Animation and Takanashi Shizue.

* * *

**Author's note:**This was supposed to be a poem, but since I couldn't actually _write_ a poem I just wrote thoughts and feelings. Oh, and today is also Valentine's Day and Hazuki's birthday as well. Happy days!

* * *

**Stand By Me**

* * *

That day, back in preschool. That day, where you were introduced to the class on the first day of preschool. I was a loner unlike Doremi-chan, until your shining emerald eyes met mine, subliminally telling me not to be afraid. 

I know that I was simply very young that day, when I was assigned to sit next to you, but I couldn't help but feel that something... something _special_ was between us. Like some sort of instinct that we were going to get along naturally. Somehow, you usually walked by my side, and understood my feelings without saying anything.

Though we share different intersts, our personalities were similar. The first time you ever spoke to me was when you and the boys you had befriended were playing soccer. I happened to be walking along the sidelines, face buried in a book, when the ball flew out of bounds and slapped me in the face. I never knew what happened next, but you came forward and picked up my dusty glasses which had fallen into the dirt. As I scrambled up wailing, you told me,"Everything's fine now, don't worry" as you gently pulled me to my feet. I could only stare at my feet, blush and whisper a quiet,"Thank you."

Many memories pass like a wind blowing the blossoming petals off the tree. Remember that time on the field trip? As fate would have had it, we were partners. I remember chasing a butterfly, giggles caught in my breath, until my foot kicked over a crack in the sidewalk. Tumbling down, I cried helplessly. You offered me your hand, but I refused, until you carried me on your back.

I never thought I'd say it, but... I can't. You would never understand the feelings I have deep inside. One time you and I went to a night festival. We saw a ring toss game and you won a whistle. I cheered you on, and we shared the whistle for some time. Then, a gust of wind carried my hat away on the bridge where we usually meet. You tried to fetch my hat, but I didn't want you to go. You gave up your whistle to me, and I will always treasure that. The memory is a keepsake too, for it reminded me of why I admired you.

I could only long for you as I stared at your grass-green eyes. For some unfathomable reason, you seemed to take a liking in me as we grew older. One day in a pool party, I lonesomely dwindled my legs in the water until you took a seat next to me. Turning to me, you asked,"So... how are things going?"

I smiled gently and had whispered,"Nothing... really..." Even as my outer style had changed by my hair and clothes, you'd always be the first to notice and compliment me. As I became part of Doremi-chan's group, and you in Kotake-kun's, I was slightly worried about our friendship. You just gave a small grin and mentally sent me a message that we would never split apart. From then on, in class, we would exchange glances whenever something extraordinary happened. Somehow you fell to the bottom of the grade system while I rose to the top, but that didn't matter. All that matters is that we care. For each other.

Third grade - at such a young age, you became involved with conflict with bullies and adults. I desperately wanted to keep you out of trouble, and even dragged my friends into it. When we found your trumpet, we were confused, but you grew angry with me and even hit Seki-sensei! We made up afterwards. I'm glad for that.

In fourth grade, I was ecstatic that you sometimes dropped by the flower shop. Adoring company, we would go out on long walks and talk uselessly about everyday topics. I felt close to you. And slightly... attracted. Addicted. Onpu-chan picked up my feelings first and started discussing with me about them. I would turn red with embarrassment and deny her words. But the truth is, she is right. I hated to admit it, but as she had said, I fell for you.

By fifth grade, our friendship was almost disrupted when Momo-chan wanted to keep our whistle. That was the first time we ever broke out in a real fight. Except I felt awful after you ignored me. When I tried to talk to you, you refused. You never knew Momo-chan was giving you back the whistle for good. You misunderstood and jumped to conclusions. Dismayed when you threw the whistle, we both found it later, hand in hand.

But even though our friendship was mended, I felt torn apart when you started liking Shiori-chan. As a friend, I hope. Because then, I thought you'd replace me with her. I was envious of friendly Shiori-chan. You looked at me as if you were telling me that everything was all right and that there's no need to be jealous. But unlike other times, you look troubled. Probably of how I would react. I felt much more happier when I realized that your relationship with her was far more different than ours. Ours is special and can never be replaced.

Later on, I realized that you didn't take a liking Fujio-kun. I can understand that he's slightly overdoing at some points, but he does make a great friend. Just like you and Shiori-chan. I can never replace you with him, my childhood friend. When he played that trumpet for me, you stepped in and played the song you usually played for me.

Our song may be simple, but it's more than just a tune. It's a strong melody reflecting from our moments, the times between us. I just hope that you would never leave my side. I always will stay by yours. I can't understand why... why that I am drawn to you? Is it your features? Your kindness? I would probably say it's the nice, gentle Masaru-kun you had always showed me and hid from others.

Please stand by me.

I'll always stand by you.


End file.
